


[莱奥]击碎谎言的人 嘘を砕く者

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Devils, Fantasy, Half-Human, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Steampunk, shitsuji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 幻想AU领主莱×执事奥
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Paul von Oberstein





	[莱奥]击碎谎言的人 嘘を砕く者

1.

清晨七点，奥贝斯坦穿过昏暗天色下显得有些诡秘的绵密雨帘，手提一只装满了刚从集市上采购来的新鲜食材的竹篮，回到领主的府邸。

他将外出穿着的灰色麂皮斗篷脱下，露出里面整齐的黑地条纹西装，在玄关处从头到脚仔细处理好身上的水渍，然后开始预处理今天所用的膳食。

甘蓝、雪梨和甜虾都带着水汪汪的新鲜，看来相关的农场状态不需要担心。一边如此想着，他一边将用来喂狗的鸡块扔进白水锅里。

七点三十分，领主卧室的窗帘被拉开，仍免不了带着几分阴沉的乳白色天光侵入了室内，这已经足以将从软绵绵的被褥缝隙里流出来的几缕蜷曲的金色长发立刻勾描出来。

奥贝斯坦是一位表现专业的执事；他以十分优雅自然的体态拉开了窗帘，其实同时注意着不要让挂钩在滑索上发出金属摩擦的噪音。但随后他仍然要从自己的嗓子里，发出他那种过分冰凉而未必能被感到悦耳的声线，来将他的领主叫醒，所以你很难评价这其中到底哪一个才是无用功。

“早上好，领主阁下。”

他一边从推车上拾起镀金摆件，以一种缺乏弹性却十分流畅的身段掀开绕床的白色纱帘，一边不加造作地呼唤道。

铺在羽毛枕头上的那几缕金发开始断断续续流动。

“红茶要放很多很多糖……”

迷迷糊糊的青年人声吩咐道。

“您说的‘很多很多’具体是多少，阁下？”

话语间，热腾腾的茶香已经在室内氤氲开来，勾动着莱因哈特正在启动的嗅觉。

“反正就是，很多很多……”

奥贝斯坦顿了一顿，遂果断放弃，换了个话题。

“那牛奶呢？”

“随便啦……”

香甜温暖的红茶祛除了一夜之中仿佛穿过皮肤而深透骨髓的寒冷与湿气，莱因哈特捧着形似蔷薇花苞的白瓷金边茶杯坐在床沿上，配合他的执事为他有条不紊更衣。

从玉石天成的身体上除下柔软的绸缎外袍、宽松的蕾丝白棉内袍，又为他穿上优雅合体的打褶白衬衫。

皮革腰封突显出精悍的腰部形体，系带在后腰凹陷处打成蝴蝶，带出一点妩媚的痕迹。

低调得体的半透明尼龙中筒袜勾勒出优美的小腿线条，用交缠而上的黑色缎带在袜口处系紧。

“卿真是不论什么事情都能做得很合适啊。聘到卿之前，我可从来没有饮茶的习惯。”

莱因哈特眯着他形状姣好的眼眸，还用竖琴般的音色慷慨地发出热情的赞许。

而奥贝斯坦亦不得不对自己承认，虽然这一天的工作才只不过刚刚开始，他心中也开始发热发沉，正真诚地满足于自己亲手为领主带来了一个身心放松的美好清晨。

趁着金发青年专心品尝他专属早茶的时间，效率良好的灰色执事开始为他梳理仪容。

宽大而细瘦的双手，线条称不上有什么特别的韵味，只是一味冰凉而苍白，如同某种大理石制品。

戴上纤薄的白手套，握着散发清沉檀香的圆润木梳，在流丽光艳的金发从中划过，触发一种别样蓬松荡漾的触感；即使是奥贝斯坦也免不了很快就受到催眠般云里雾里，开始出神到回忆起他俩之间的往事。

2.

莱因哈特自称他“聘到”奥贝斯坦，这用词说不上准确，甚至根本就是颠倒黑白。

莱因哈特出生即流落民间，烟火飞尘却掩盖不了他半神血统的耀眼本质。他很早就被修道院牧官在从事结缘活动时一眼相中，选进教会学校衣食无忧念书。

莱因哈特被教会上下一致认为是极为有望的显赫之物；在为他准备的优渥环境之中，莱因哈特得以早早读破万卷书。然而他身上由内而外透射出来的那种无法遮掩也无法遮拦的强烈光芒，其中的本质与其说是知识带给他的智慧，倒不如说是纯粹的勇气与感召力，经过修行的打磨，而得以显露出晶莹剔透的闪光。

莱因哈特日复一日修读教会颁行的论理，学得越透彻，便越是自然地生长出一种强烈的怀疑之心。

据他看来，神并不爱人，神无非是一朝创造出这世界，然后就认为自己拥有对万物及其产物的无限主权，可以理所当然地从人手中夺走任何东西，一本牟取万利，跟妄自尊大的奴隶主没有区别。

他也知道，神不是什么天性的父亲、完美的儿子，因为莱因哈特自己就是神随意奸淫妇女的结果。

他与人辩论。

“神会回应我的一切要求吗？我应该怎样做呢？”

“你应该不停地诚挚祈祷和赞美。”

“如果我想要星星呢？”

“星星是归神所有的。”

“祈祷也没有用吗？”

“你不应该祈祷你不应该得到的东西。”

“如你所言，神明明只是出于自私自利的理由，选择性地收取人们的祈祷，却利用人们的赞美进行自我虚饰，声称他能回应一切要求。可我想要的是掌握所有的星星。我为什么要侍奉一位无法回应我的神？”

“无论如何，你是无法得到归神所有的东西的！”

“那么，我要是对神开战呢？从神手里将群星夺走，不就可以了吗？”

莱因哈特迅速召集了一个骑士团，不借助任何权威的名义，而是打着属于他自己的旗号，开始攻占神的领地。

攻城拔寨，连战连捷，敢于怀疑与否定神的青年们在他旗下越聚越多，以自己的勇气与功勋，向广阔的大陆揭发着神的不公正与非法性。

神无法从正面抵挡莱因哈特的攻势；就连云端的神宫也沦陷在即，自私而无能的神最终被激怒了。

他令勾结天界的女巫给莱因哈特施下诅咒，让他变成了一只粗野的狮子，完全看不出曾经那个年轻貌美的半神青年的影子。

神又在整个大陆中粉碎了莱因哈特的英雄传说，煊赫一时的黄金骑士王就这样一夜之间从世界上消灭了一切痕迹。

冠冕堂皇，神又是那个公正无私而完美无瑕的神了。

所谓的神迹，其本质无非就是弥天大谎。

神无法改变莱因哈特的本质，真正将他身上的人格与人性抹去，变为一只纯粹的野兽。

神所能做到的只不过是利用他对世俗系统的操纵权，在世人眼中制造一个假象，使得所有人在看到这位美青年的时候，眼中都只能映出一只粗野狂躁的狮子。

当一个人的高贵与可尊敬之处无法被任何人辨识，那又跟真正将他变为了一只野兽有什么区别呢？

莱因哈特从此只能作为一只狮子四处流浪，伴随着来自他人恐惧与防备的眼光。

3.

奥贝斯坦是地下国度的领主，他的家族代代相传，继承着这片领地的主权。

然而，不论他的长辈们是怎么样的，奥贝斯坦本人却始终无法拥有一种身为主人的姿势。

他经营这片领地，关心领地居民的情况，制定所有的生产和发展计划。但那并不是基于一种在积蓄属于自己的财产的心态，而是希望这片土地和居住其上的人们，都能不断接近他对“善”的计量标准上水平更高的分值。他则无非是一位侍应之臣，服务于他心目中的价值判断。

特别是，在与其他领主进行必要的资源交换的外交场合，对方不知为何，就总是无法辨认出奥贝斯坦就是领主本人，而是每每将他误判成侍者，在得到说明前，反复询问您家的领主怎么还不出现。

奥贝斯坦想，他的外表大约是其中的一部分原因；但更重要的原因想必在于更深层处。

如果他能侍奉一位“真正的”领主……那么，所有人都会变得更好的。难道不是这样吗？

有一天，奥贝斯坦在巡视领地边境时，偶然捡到了奄奄一息的莱因哈特。

莱因哈特在人群与兽群中都格格不入，无法得到任何动物的真诚信任与协助。所以他只能独自流浪求生，颠沛流离的生涯中，轻重伤势都是兵家常事。

这一次，他本以为自己是终于要死了的。回顾自己朝露般转瞬即逝的短暂人生，他心中似乎坦然，又似乎有悔。

世上大多数人直至耄耋寿终，仍然不知道自己无条件侍奉的神到底是个什么东西。他能做到这明镜非台的领悟与角声满天的反抗，已经是一个最不平凡的人。

但如果有得选择，他还是能希望能再活一次。再活一次，他还是会再做同样的事……

“您情况如何？”

奥贝斯坦轻轻搀扶起莱因哈特，对他问道。

莱因哈特惊呆了，血迹斑斑的白皙脸颊因为这夸张的表情而显得有些可笑，拥有美丽得不近人情的外表的青年，反而因此变得生动起来。

“你能认出我？”

奥贝斯坦面无表情，挑了挑他细长、稀疏的眉毛。

“不。我并猜不出您的身份。”

“不……不不不。我是说，在你眼中，我看起来不是狮子吗？你能认出我是人类？”

“能将您这样的人错认成野兽，想必视力相当堪忧了吧？”

奥贝斯坦不动声色地说着调侃的话，心中已经猜到几分。

奥贝斯坦的种族，天生拥有可以堪破神的谎言的能力。

他是一名恶魔。很难说清恶魔的本质究竟是什么东西；他最远古的祖先是一只全知的瞳孔，因为过于强大的智能不合于神的等级秩序，而被判定为邪恶之物；然后世代与乌鸦、毒蛇、蟾蜍和蝙蝠互相杂交，过于混杂的血统使得这一种族早就失去了固定的形态，而被世间统称为恶魔。

神忌惮于恶魔的明智，因此对他们并不永远端起那种万物主人的姿态，而是长期与他们保持礼貌的距离，井水不犯河水。

恶魔因为得以不受神的蒙蔽，也早就不齿于神用不公正的权力和虚伪的谎言剥削人类的做法，因此出于洁身自好的理由，也心照不宣地维持着这种长期的平衡。

那天奥贝斯坦做了两件事。

一是向神献出自己的双眼作为代价，拯救了莱因哈特的生命，解除他变成狮子——被所有世人错认成狮子——的诅咒。

二是与莱因哈特签订契约，他将代替奥贝斯坦做表面上的领主，接受奥贝斯坦作为执事侍奉他。莱因哈特要尽自己全部的能力与善意，代表他的家名，经营他的领地，领导他的人民，以将正常的光明与温暖带回这片终年不见天日的土地上为期限，成功那天，奥贝斯坦将收割莱因哈特的灵魂。

从此之后，他们之间形成了一种微妙而牢不可破的关系。表面上奥贝斯坦是忠诚服务于莱因哈特的执事，实际上却是将他永远囚禁于自己的领地之上、监视之下的恶魔。

4.

清晨的梳发以在发辫结绳处插上一枝黑白珍珠首饰，并且戴上一只配套的领结作为结尾。

半神血统的领主阁下天生丽质、年轻貌美，省去了化妆的麻烦。但是奥贝斯坦自认为，若需要他学习化妆，以他的聪明和敏捷，也很快就能熟练到足以将八十老妪画成如花少女的水平。所以对于莱因哈特让他失去了成为一个真正的全能执事的机会这件事，他内心深处毋宁说是有点埋怨的。

“你系得太紧了。”

年轻人对着镜子抱怨道，尖细指尖隔着衬衫领口轻点自己喉结，稍带一点撒娇的意味，不是错觉。

“……”

奥贝斯坦一言不发，反而又扯了扯领结系带；莱因哈特被他勒得咳嗽了两声，然后发脾气地大叫起来。

“你干什么！真是得寸进尺！越来越大胆了，看我总有一天不炒了你。”

他们彼此都很明白，这里的事根本不可能说炒就炒；于是奥贝斯坦也配合他话题：

“您今天要见客人，阁下，系紧一点才显得挺拔。如果您真能聘到其他为您服务的人，大可一试。”

在执事一个人的服务与陪伴中，用过执事一个人准备的早饭，名义上的领主莱因哈特开始了上午的工作。

查阅民生图表，阅读采访记录，制定本月的商业经营与农业生产计划，用漂亮的字迹与英气的文笔撰写公告与回复书信。

眼镜的黄金边框和缀链与美丽的金发相得益彰，将冰蓝色眼睛与淡金色睫毛映衬得不似人间。

奥贝斯坦绕着书桌随侍左右，一边也做些执事负责的文书工作。

他对文献的整理位置滚瓜烂熟，长腿一迈长臂一伸，几秒内就能为领主准确取来他所要查阅的书籍和文件。

他冷静而高效地处理着冗务，同时精准地分出一分神经，时刻注意着领主的动静。偶尔倾身为领主展示出工具书中的一页，或是将需要领主确认签字的文件放在他方便的位置，体态整齐而自然。

即便有不知情的旁观者在此，也不会从他们二人工作的场景中察觉到任何令人不适之处。

午饭后，莱因哈特会见了海外来的客人，洽谈了一些贸易事宜，过程还算流畅。

与客人一同用过下午茶后，莱因哈特又带着愉快的心情走出府邸，参加了中心广场上举办的篝火集会，与住民们共享掺了浓浓烈酒的热咖啡。

生机勃勃的热烈火光照亮了入夜前最后一线天光，照亮了蒸蒸日上的农田麦苗与住民们欢畅的张张笑脸，照亮了尊敬的领主阁下那头好像自己会发光的金发，也照亮了执事如同魅影般模糊而不可捉摸的灰色身影：没有人能说，他在这个场面中看起来是寂寞或孤独的。

晚饭后，莱因哈特又在奥贝斯坦的服侍下，换下日间的着装，换上一身夜间所穿的更为宽松柔软的长袍。

纯净无瑕的白色衣料映衬中，玲珑剔透的年轻人仿佛全身都勾上了一层毛茸茸的羽化微光，圣洁如同神的天使——听起来很讽刺吗？

府邸一楼暗门后露出一道似乎深不见底、蜿蜒通向地下的长梯。

灰色的执事略微弯着他那好似天生而为一柄高脚烛台的长身，举着一盘橘黄的烛火，为领主将渺不可知的前路照亮，又伸出另一只手臂让他搀扶或者说是牵引，二人在默契的沉默中一同踽踽拾级而下。

地下室中摆放着的一圈烛台也被执事一个接一个仔细点亮，室内的陈设变得清晰可见起来。

高大的黄铜制精密炼金仪器连绵成神秘的山岭，彼此映照着发出辉煌明亮的光彩。大大小小的齿轮缓缓开始转动，动势优美，咬合时发出几不可闻的动听碎响。玻璃管道的透明内壁上，染上了一层热切而充满希冀的水蒸雾汽。

确有半神血统的美丽领主走进仪器构成的法阵之中，在操作台前开始了他一天中最重要的工作：

从神手中夺取星辰。

5.

“正常的光明和温暖”，本来只是接近戏言的说法。

恶魔的领地位于地下，原本就无法见到星月与炎阳，风临絮雪，花住尘香。

这句附加条件无非是为了能够无限延长契约的期限，让这个拥有超群绝伦的勇气与才能，浑身洋溢着不可以解明只允许膜拜的魅力，仿佛是一位天生天赐的领袖人物的青年，能够长长久久为了奥贝斯坦所追求的利益服务。

可是莱因哈特一旦答应了的事情，他便绝不允许自己有任何一项不能做到。

他发下宏愿，要为奥贝斯坦的领地创造出一套与地上世界无异的光照系统。要有日升月落，群星闪烁。那必须是一种真实的光芒，要能驱散永恒的黑暗，在皮肤上唤起温热的触觉。

奥贝斯坦起初不能理解。他知道地上世界是有光明与温暖的，但他并不想羡慕他人。他的住民们世世代代在这里生活，早已习惯了在黑暗中生存和劳作。说一千道一万，这又有什么不好？难道就因为我的世界中没有光，我就必须自觉低人一等吗？

可莱因哈特知道照明的存在意义有多么重大。那不仅仅关乎于视野，而是关乎于人生的每一个侧面。长期缺乏光与热的条件，造成了地下世界阴雨连绵的气候，挥之不去的寒冷与湿气，不仅影响到了农作的节律，更影响到了住民们的体质。而如果这个世界中有了太阳，自然也便有了温度，也就有了在温度不同的空气中往来流动的风，也就有了雨的停止与降落，也就有了四季变换，也就有了星月银晖。

“可是，那不都是虚假的吗？虚假的东西，又能有什么意义？”

“真实与虚假的界限由谁来规定？只有神创造的东西才是真的，人创造的东西都是假的吗？卿的肉眼已经献给神明，难道现在卿眼中所见的一切就都是虚妄不成吗？”

“我并非神的信徒。正因为不齿于神的谎言，我才如此不屑于虚假之物。”

“那么，就相信我们自己的创造吧。比起神的赠予，我们基于自己需要的创造才是真正的真实所在。神为了蒙蔽世人，说出过无数谎言；而‘只有神的造物才是真实的，人的造物只不过是赝品’就是其中最恶劣的一种。当日卿能堪破神的谎言，洞见我身为人类的真实，今天亦当能从我的创造之中，洞见它所具备的价值。因为你真正用来看这世间的东西，并非神赐给你的肉眼，也并非为我而戴上的机械义眼，而是只属于你自己的内心与灵魂啊，我的执事。”

奥贝斯坦带着一点眩目的念头，对领主的开示点头称是。莱因哈特又何必尊崇太阳呢？太阳难道还能比莱因哈特更美吗？或许对住民来说，太阳确有其至高无上的意义；而对执事而言，真正有意义的只有主人。

莱因哈特的计划，如今已经达成阶段性目标。

地下世界中不再只有一味的黑暗，而是开始有了白昼与夜晚的区分，有了气温的变化，有了阵雨与细雨的分别，有了朝露和晚霞。

但是还不够。住民们还没能目睹真正的成型的阳炎或星辉，拂拭未尽的寒冷与湿气还缠绕在每一缕流风之中，花卉仍旧无法完全盛放到最美的姿态。

莱因哈特一边研究着复制太阳与星月的技术，一边建设着培育炼金术师的学校。这将是一套庞大的系统，需要消耗大量资源与人力，不断进行维护与改进，以不断适应每一代住民的发展需要。

莱因哈特不会忘记他所立下的誓言，不会忘记其中任何一句。即便奥贝斯坦不提，莱因哈特也会记得，他为他成功带来光明与温暖的那一天，他就将收割他的灵魂。

他必须保证，即便在他身后，他所留下的创造还能继续为世人带来真实的光明与温暖。

6.

终于，夜晚的工作也结束了，莱因哈特与奥贝斯坦主从忙碌的一天总算可以告一段落。

白陶瓷浴缸中早就放好了热水、牛奶、精油和花瓣，莱因哈特扶着镀金扶手，将洁净无瑕的美丽玉体沉入其中。

他又依次将四肢伸出水面，闲适地搭在浴缸沿上，让执事为他仔细清理指甲和角质。为了工作方便起见，奥贝斯坦也脱下了西装外套，只剩一件衬衫，白棉质地裸露在湿润的空气中。

在水湿闷热的浴室环境中，将烫得发红的肌肤搭在湿凉的白瓷平面上，让执事用轻柔而安稳的动作牵着他的手指，说不出的舒服。莱因哈特尽情舒展着肢体与神经，发出猫叫似的哼唧声，并不把自己的执事当成是一个需要回避的存在。

沐浴结束后，奥贝斯坦将酸软发困的莱因哈特从浴缸中扶出来，为他拭净身体，又为他换上睡袍与外袍。莱因哈特已有些站不稳了，不停往奥贝斯坦身上黏，导致这工作颇为耗费体力。

今夜的最后一泡红茶，热腾腾的加满了香甜的牛奶和蔗糖，相信能为年轻的孩子击退寒冷与湿气的侵扰，让他避开诅咒与流浪的噩梦，沉沉地睡个好觉。

奥贝斯坦想要起身为莱因哈特放下床帐，然后结束他这一天的工作了。他腰间却被箍住，困在床沿上动弹不得。

莱因哈特靠在他身上，双手紧紧缠着他的腰，连眼睛都睁不开了，还在用软糯的音色一本正经地质问他：

“你去哪里呀？”

奥贝斯坦保持自己语气平稳。“我也准备去休息了，明天还有工作，阁下。”

“不行。”莱因哈特斩钉截铁命令道，“你在这里陪我。”

奥贝斯坦不假思索地拒绝了：“不可以。”

“为什么！你敢不听我的话。你不是我的执事吗？”

“正因为我是您的执事！阁下。”

“不对吧。”莱因哈特贴在他腰际拱了拱，半神炽烈的体温隔着棉布睡袍和衬衫传到冷冰冰的恶魔身上，樱色的唇瓣脾气很大地一撅，“你是我的妻子吧？”

奥贝斯坦感到自己脸颊快速地发热了一下。他庆幸莱因哈特困得睁不开眼睛，看不到他这个不称职的恶魔执事人性化到不像话的丢人样子。

他无奈得轻轻叹了口气，却不得不承认莱因哈特的说法。

确实他们之间缔结了婚姻关系；虽然恶魔为了掩人耳目而存在的人类户籍的婚姻关系，根本就说不上有什么实质性的意义。特别是比起他们之间关于主从关系和灵魂交易的那项契约而言。

少年心性就是喜爱追求轻狂的浪漫与浮夸的仪式感。而奥贝斯坦没有阻止，或许这个事实就表明了，即使他口头不会承认，他也受到这份可爱之处的吸引了吧。

床头柜上摆着一座黄铜羊皮纸的台历，上面写着，明天是人工太阳装置正式运行的日子。

此刻，莱因哈特心中很平安。他最终也没有想要问，奥贝斯坦到底要往哪里去。

他明白他的执事，做任何事永远都有最正当的理由。


End file.
